


A cold December night.

by jeanette9a



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanette9a/pseuds/jeanette9a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An older fic of mine, properly has a lot of spelling errors. <br/>but let the magic guide you in to an mystical tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cold December night.

Main persons P.O.V:  
I walk slowly on the wet grass, it shines in the moonlight.  
A drop of the crystal water falls down from the moon in to the lake of silver in front of me. I can feel the wind tens a little but it only makes my hair flow gently in the wind.  
I can feel the presents of the spirits; they are small with dragonfly wings. Human shaped with big baby blue eyes. They whisper in the night, under the twinkling stars, hiding in the red roses. I pick up a red rose it’s covered in small water drops that twinkle like small diamonds. I walk on the water not falling through, just a touch on the surface.   
I look down at the water; it’s started to crystallize under my feet. Shaping small statues of spirits and roses, I really like moments like this. I might be alone, but not lonely. I look down at the rose again I spot a spirit in the flower. It’s a girl, but she is special. She has short black hair, and a little of it in to a ponytail on her head, she also have the most beautiful violet eyes.  
She looks at me shyly; I can see her blush a little, than I feel a twinkling sensation. She giggles and bends forward from the flower and kisses me on the nose. If I was blushing a second ago I would look like a tomato now. She smiles and flies up to the sky.  
She giggles and winks at me, like she wishes for me to follow her. I let up in to the cold night air. I might be cold, but I don’t care. She fly’s still giggling towards a water fall that twinkles in the moon light. I follow her through the water and in to a cave, or rather a tunnel. It’s full of symbols and beautiful gems of each color and size. I can hear the water fall from the roof.  
But we keep on going deeper in to the tunnel. It keeps getting darker but I can see well in the dark, but I put up my hand and illuminate the path with an eerie green light. Now it looks even more beautiful and mystical here.  
I can see the spirit, she light up a little with her white aura, just like me.  
We are now heading for the exit, we and up at the beach. I can see sea shells lying around. I pick up a pink shell it’s shaped as a hart. I fly after the spirit. She fly’s just over the surface of the water. She put one hand in to the water. I do the same the water flows over our hands in a study flow, sparkling in the moonlight. Than we take to the air, towards the full moon, with its white glow.  
We stop in midair. I let my white bangs fall in my face than I smile and close my eyes to then open then with and even bright green glow as I summon all the other spirits.  
They are appearing out of now were and circles around me. I start to sing, the spirits starts to dance. We slowly rise and suddenly snow slowly starts to fall from the sky. Then we are long up in the air some of the spirits join in singing and playing small instruments but mainly flutes.  
They circles around me as I slowly drift down towards the water. I still sing in harmony with the spirits. I touch the water surface with my boot. Than it freezes and I land on it. I start to skate.   
The spirits follows me as the snow slowly fall on the surface of the ice. I keep on singing. The spirits circles faster around me there glow increasing. I jump in to the air as I slid forward only to be taken by gravity and land swift on the surface and keep on skating. I can see the sparkles from the white light that follows me and the spirits land on the surface on the ice like snow.  
I stop at one place. And the spirits slow down, they are more visible now. They continue to dance and sing and play around me. I sit down at touch the surface and it comes crystal ice roses. Of the rose’s comes small sparkling light that flows out of them and covers the land in ice and snow, sparkling in the moon light. I close my eyes.

Third persons P.O.V:  
A woman dressed in a blue hazmat-suit, sits in a bush with an ecto-gun in her right hand and goggles on her head and binoculars in her left hand.  
She originally went out to look for the ghost kid. But then she saw this. She was amazed and she started losing grip on the gun and it slowly with her hand fell to her side. She just sat there dazed, because of the beautiful and peaceful sight. The ghost stops, and closes its eyes.  
She looks a little confused at it. But then it opens it eyes again they are glowing a light sky blue color, and shooting ice crystals that follows the ground towards her. She Jumps back a little, but then she sees that something are forming on the ground before her she shakily lifts her gun and point’s at it. Than a crystal rose forms out of the ice. And next to it lays a sea shell. She looks at the sea shell with letters on it but she is too afraid to touch it.   
It reads: here’s a gift for you. And just to let you know you really remind me of my mother. Good wishes DP.  
The woman looks even more dazed but she picks up the flower. She holds it and studies it but it doesn’t seem too melt at all. She looks up at the ghost on the water. All the spirits surrounding him have stopped to play and sing. He smiles at her, but it’s not his usually cocky grin, this time it’s a warm gentle smile.  
Than he waves his hand as he is slowly fading from sight. The woman runs to the edge of the beach and shout: why?  
Before he fades he says something that is barely above a whisper: I already told you…  
Then he and the spirits disappear entirely.


End file.
